Crónicas del Auror: El Gremio de Las Sombras
by Matyazzz
Summary: "He tenido suficiente problemas para una vida" dijo Harry Potter tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Sin embargo jamás sospechó que al tomar la glamourosa pero ardua videa de auror, los problemas se le presentarían más que nunca. En "el gremio de las sombras" se narran los comienzos de su carrera y su batalla contra este misterioso gremio de ladrones que parece a simple vista indetectable
1. Cerrando heridas

CAPÍTULO I: CERRANDO HERIDAS

"Ya he tenido suficientes problemas para toda una vida" dijo Harry Potter a sus amigos la noche en que se convirtió finalmente en hombre y la personificación de la oscuridad cayó finalmente en su sueño eterno. La inocencia de la juventud sin duda, ya que con los años siguientes comprendió que el apellido Potter así como está destinado a la grandeza, aunque los miembros de esta estirpe jamás lo admitan, también está inevitablemente ligado a los problemas.

Dos semanas pasaron antes de que Harry tuviera fuerzas para levantarse de aquella cama en la Madriguera que transformó en todo su mundo. Las heridas que se hicieron notar una vez reducida la adrenalina de la batalla curaron pronto, pero el espíritu no sana tan pronto como la carne.

Ni siquiera los abrazos de Ginny eran consuelo para el muchacho que murió y vio morir a gran parte de las personas que amaba, que trajo del más allá a cuatro espectros, que se convirtió en señor de la muerte y acabó con el señor tenebroso, todo en una sola noche.

Pensaba en Fred, cuyo rostro risueño e incondicional optimismo fueron apagados por una maldición explosiva. En Tonks, madre hacía tan poco y en Lupin, lo más cercano a un padre que conoció junto a Sirius, quien también había visto la muerte en esa nefasta guerra en contra de Voldemort y compañía. Visualizaba a todos los jóvenes héroes que vio morir en batalla y dolor punzante lo revolvía el estómago.

En los pocos momentos de lucidez durante aquellos nefastos días oía los sollozos desconsolado de la familia Weasley, que lloraban a su hijo. Era incomprensible para Harry escuchar el llanto de Molly, no porque dudase del amor de esta por su hijo, sino por el concepto que tenía de ella, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía y sencillamente no podía hacerse la idea de verla destrozada.

Y mientras el chico que vivió hacía su duelo personal, explorando hasta el último recoveco de los edredones, comiendo muy poco y solamente levantándose de su lecho para satisfacer las necesidades más básicas de su humanidad, mientras superaba la desaparición física de aquellas personas y reflexionaba sobre otras, como Severus Snape o Albus Dumbledore, el mundo mágico, el nuevo mundo mágico, seguía su rumbo.

Lo que siguió a la caída de Lord Voldemort fue bastante confuso. En el castillo una vez que todos cayeron en la cuenta de que su máximo enemigo estaba muerto y habían ganado la guerra, entre lágrimas y gritos desgarradores se embarcaron en la desagradable tarea de contar sus muertos y preparar el funeral que tan merecido tenían.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, demostrando sus natos dotes para el liderazgo se puso rápidamente en acción. Dejó a la profesora Mcgonagall a cargo de Hogwarts y junto con otros profesores y un buen número de magos y brujas regresó a Londres. Allí reagrupó sus fuerzas junto a los aurores fieles a la causa de la Orden del Fénix y tomaron por la fuerza el ministerio de magia, librándolo de una vez por todas de la lacra mortífaga.

Todos los involucrados estuvieron de acuerdo en nombrar a Shackebolt ministro de magia provisional hasta que la situación se reestabilizara. Sin siquiera proponérselo, aquella banda de aurores puso en el poder a quien sería recordado como el mejor ministro de magia en décadas.

Inmediatamente Kingsley declaró duelo nacional absoluto para toda la comunidad mágica y se ordenó propagar la noticia de la caída de Señor Tenebroso. Apenas tres horas más tarde, tal como sucedió diecisiete años atrás, todos los magos británicos celebraban exacerbados de la misma forma en que lo hicieron cuando Voldemort se encontró con una magia muy poderosa incluso para él que redujo a cenizas su cuerpo. En toda la nación, excepto en cierto castillo en Escocia donde el desconsuelo reinaba, se vivió en paz y con alegría por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Kingsley, un gobernante justo y noble, pero severo y carente de piedad con los enemigos, características propias de un auror, no se tomó descanso. Inmediatamente ordenó que se diera caza a los mortífagos restantes y ordenó al pueblo ayudara en esta tarea tanto como fuera posible.

En menos de una semana todos los seguidores del fallecido Señor Oscuro fueron asesinados o puestos en prisión, a excepción de los Malfoy, quienes se mostraron redimidos durante los sucesos de la batalla y renunciaron a Voldemort. Esto, sumado a la valiosa información que Lucius Malfoy aportó para hallar a los demás mortífagos y la ayuda que su esposa Narcissa le dio a Harry en el Bosque Prohibido fue motivo suficiente para que Kingsley los absolviera de todo cargo, aunque quedando bajo vigilancia constante.

En tanto en Hogwarts se preparaba un funeral masivo para todos los caídos intentando combatir las fuerzas oscuras, de manera que todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido pudieran ir a rendir sus tributos a los mártires más grandes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Mcgonagall junto a Hagrid y demás habitantes del castillo trabajaron arduamente para tener listo el gran comedor para la ocasión. En tanto los cuerpos de Voldemort y sus seguidores fueron almacenados en las mazmorras, hasta que el ministerio decidiera que hacer con ellos.

Una patrulla especial enviada por el ministro de emergencia se encargó de guiar a los gigantes que apoyaban al Slytherin más nefasto de nuevo a las montañas que le habían sido designadas como habitáculo bajo amenaza de severos castigos si volvían a corromper el orden establecido. La excepción fue el pequeño gigante Grawp, otro de los héroes de la Batalla de Hogwarts que obtuvo permiso para quedarse allí, cayendo todas las responsabilidades por su accionar en Hagrid, quien aseguró que llegaría a un acuerdo con los Centauros para compartir el terreno en paz, aunque naturalmente nadie creyó mucho en sus palabras.

Finalmente el gran funeral se llevó a cabo y a lo largo de tres días todo el mundo mágico lloró a los caídos, en su mayoría chicos de apenas diecisiete años que con valiente estupidez optaron por defender su escuela antes que huir. Esa fue la última vez que se vio en público a Harry Potter a lo largo de ese fatídico mayo de 1998.

El elegido dio sus respetos a todas y cada una de las familias de los caídos, dándole ánimo y agradeciéndole eternamente por la valentía que corría por su sangre. Sin duda la parte más difícil fue decirle adiós a Remus Lupin, su hermano de otra madre. Conteniéndose las lágrimas presentó sus respetos al licántropo que alguna vez supo ser compinche de su padre y su esposa, Nymphadora Tonks, con quien había concebido a Ted Lupin, su ahijado. Quiso intercambiar algunas palabras con la abuela del pequeño Ted, pero no pudo hallarla y debido al pesar que sentía en el corazón pronto se olvido del asunto, al menos por el momento.

Cumplidos los tres días de duelo, hizo otra expedición por las inmediaciones del castillo para despedirse de su mentor, Albus Dumbledore quien ahora reposaba en la oficinal del director como un retrato viviente. Intercambiaron unas breves palabras donde las instrucciones fueron claras, pues Harry no tenía ánimos para largas charlas y Dumbledore lo sabía incluso mejor que él. Con permiso de la profesora Mcgonagall y una buena mano del gigante guardabosques del castillo incapaz de dejar de llorar, abrió el mausoleo del ex director y colocó allí la varita del saúco, esperando que estos pusiera fin a su reino de terror. Se despidió del staff de la academia de magia y hechicería y de sus conocidos más cercanos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Decidió asistir sólo al entierro de Fred, porque por mucho que detestara esas cosas, no podía dejar sólo a Ron y a su familia en momentos como esos, después de todo el clan de los Weasley había sido lo más cercano a una familia amorosa que tuvo. Finalizada esta tarea el joven de la cicatriz en la frente puso en marcha aquel viaje de reflexión sobre una antigua cama en casa de su mejor amigo. De la decepción pasó a la tristeza, de la tristeza al enojo y de ahí a resignación. Continuó con la curiosidad y transitó los senderos de la reflexión hasta llegar a lo que llamamos aceptación: Perderle otra vez el miedo a la muerte que nos pegó donde más nos duele.

Y un día a finales de Mayo, una fresca tarde en donde la luz crepuscular se filtraba por las ventanas y el aire de campo se paseaba por la vivienda de los Weasley, Harry Potter abandonó su habitación. El dolor persistiría por más tiempo, pero ya era hora de seguir con su vida.

Apenas dio unos pasos sobre el ruidoso piso de madera de la planta alta cuando encontró a la primera persona que deseaba ver más a que nadie. Ginny, que desde mucho tiempo, incluso más que Harry había dejado de ser una niña. El muchacho cayó en la cuenta de cuanto la había descuidado. Se sintió un tonto. "Tuve que haber estado allí, conteniéndola, dándole abrigo, no al revés" pensaba sin evaluar realmente la situación, pues no podía evitarlo, ella era su debilidad, el ser que más amaba, la causa y la consecuencia de sus sentimientos.

La vio directamente a los ojos, firmes pero sin el brillo de antaño y se sintió como en aquel momento en donde se reencontraron en mita de la batalla. Sin decir nada, Harry sabía que esa era la mujer con la quería pasar el resto de su vida. Sonrieron y se abrazaron en una unión que pudo haber durado un minuto como veinte.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con la naturalidad de siempre y la serenidad que la caracteriza. Estaba dolida sin duda, pero idéntica a su madre, era fuerte como un roble.

-Sí, ¿tú? ¿Cómo llevas el…

-Bien- respondió la pelirroja sin intención de soltar a su amado, ahora que lo tenía de nuevo no tenía intención de dejarlo -sobrellevándolo, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

-Es duro al principio, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, deben salir adelante, Fred lo hubiera deseado así.

Y sin duda Harry, que había presentando respetos fúnebres a seres queridos desde su estancia en el vientre materno, la entendía mejor que nadie.

-Gracias Harry- dijo la chica y selló sus labios con fuerza y volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza -no me dejes nunca más, por favor, nunca.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

Y no hicieron falta más palabras, allí se quedaron con los brazos entrelazados y sintiendo que el calor del otro era el único sitio donde podían sentirse seguros.

-¿Qué hay de lo demás?- preguntó con cautela el muchacho mientras se enjuagaba el rostro.

-Poco ha poco se han ido recuperando- respondió -bueno, salvo George, el pobre está destruido. -Y no es para menos, para el gemelo restante no había diferencia entre perder a su hermano y perder la mitad de su cuerpo. Si alguien sufriría la pérdida de Fred, sería él -Percy no se ha separado de mi madre desde que regresamos, haberse reconciliado fue un gran consuelo para mi mamá.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Tú la conoces, Harry. Desde que llegamos ha fingido sentirse completamente bien, pero la verdad es que no está menos dolida que tú o yo. Ha estado muy ocupada con las tareas del hogar y cocinando comidas muy elaboradas para todos, creo que eso la mantiene distraída. Lo mismo mi padre, que desde que regresó al ministerio la semana pasada ha trabajado día y noche sin cesar. Bill volvió a su cabaña con Fleur hace unos días y Charlie partió ayer de nuevo hacia Rumania insistiendo en que aquellos dragones no se cuidarían solos. Lo cierto es que nos culpo, todo aquí me recuerda a Fred, a donde voltee la vista me vienen a la cabeza su sonrisa bobalicona, sus pesadas bromas y… En fin, no quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Y…

-Ron lo está sobrellevado bastante bien. Tu viste como se puso cuando vio lo ocurrido, pero lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperábamos, se encuentra bien aunque se toma las cosas con más calma.

Harry desocupó el baño y se vistió con unas prendas que Ron le prestó por lo que le quedaban un tanto largas, lo que no resultó muy problemático, ya que dada su crianza con los Dursley jamás había sido exigente en términos de moda.

Descendieron la escalera, y en el trayecto Harry soltó la mano de Ginny, pues seguía sintiéndose incómodo al demostrar afecto frente al resto de la familia, especialmente Ron. En la cocina Percy y el menor de los varones Weasley charlaban en voz baja, casi un susurro, sobre algún asunto relacionado al ministerio. Esquivando a sus dos hijos sentados en la mesa, Molly iba de un lado al otro moviendo su varita salteando verduras, revolviendo grandes cacerolas y un caldero de bronce que emitía un rico aroma.

-Harry- dijo el mejor amigo de este, en lo que intentó ser un grito de alegría -por fin te levantas, ya era hora pedazo de troll retrasado.

-¡Ronald! ¿Acaso nunca cambiarás? No le hagas caso Harry, que gusto tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros. Siéntate, pronto estará el almuerzo- espetó la mujer de estatura pequeña y amplias caderas.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, ¿Qué otra cosa puede esperarse de un Grifo sino una patada?- dijo intercambiando miradas cómplices con Ron -también me alegra volver a verte Ron, lo mismo a ti Percy.

-Igualmente, Harry- contestó el siempre correcto muchacho.

La pareja tomó asiento junto a los dos hermanos y rápidamente Harry notó que aunque no existía ni la mínima aspereza entre ellos, la cosa ya no era como antes, o por lo menos no lo sería por un tiempo. Un silencio incómodo imperaba en esa cocina, y Harry para romper el hielo tocó el único tema capaz de hacer hablar a Ron hasta que se torna insoportable y deseas ahogarlo con una bolsa para que se calle: el quidditch.

Mientras Ginny y Harry oían atentos las utópicas expectativas del colorado sobre los Canons ganando el campeonato ese año, Molly seguía enfrascada en su labor de ama de casa y Percy, como de costumbre, leía un artículo que generalmente no causaría interés en nadie menor de cuarenta años, pero afortunadamente en Percy, como en ninguno de los presentes en esa casa, nada hay de normal.

-Oh, se acabaron los huevos. Percy, ¿podrías ir al gallinero a traerme algunos por favor?

-Lo siento mamá, ya tengo que irme, debo ayudar a papá en el ministerio- respondió incómodo el hijo, que desde su reconciliación no soportaba negarle un gusto a su madre.

-¿Entonces no te quedas para cenar?

-No, y tampoco cuentes con papá, esta tan ocupado con ese asunto que Kingsley le encomendó que se olvida hasta de comer- explicó Percy, acto seguido besó a su madre y saludó al resto y desapareció en un santiamén llevando dos pesados portafolios.

-Ay estos hombres, siempre pensando en el trabajo… En fin, ¿entonces podrías ir tu

Ronnie?

-Sí, mamá- respondió este y suspiró como quien no quiere la cosa -enseguida- y abandonó la cocina a paso lento y cansado.

-¿Cómo has descansado Harry? Eh…- se puso un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta de su metida de pata -tú sabes a que me refiero.

El joven mago rió tranquilizando la expresión horrorizada de su suegra.

-Bien, demasiado bien creo, no sé ni que día es hoy pero parece que hubiese dormido una eternidad. ¿Qué me dice usted, señora?

-Por favor Harry, nos conocemos desde tiempos en que no alcanzaba estas alacenas de lo pequeño que eras, llámame Molly. Además te quiero como a un hijo. A veces incluso más- dijo al ver por la ventana a Ron jugando con un viejo quaffle en vez de cumplir lo que le pidió -ya estoy mejor. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil, sabes. No me refiero solamente a lo de Freddie en paz descanse- Harry notó como por un instante Molly casi se desmorona al decir eso y vuelve a recomponerse, que pedazo de mujer, pensó -sino a todo lo que ocurrió este último tiempo, bueno, no hace falta que me explaye demasiado, pues tú has sido quien más sufrió con esta serie de eventos desafortunados. Pero trato de no pensar en eso, ya es tiempo pasado y no hoy forma de cambiar lo que ocurrió. La vida se abre paso y poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad. El ministerio está retornado a la legalidad, Hogwarts está siendo reconstruida y los daños materiales de las maldades de Voldemort recompuestos. No es nada extraño, sencillamente el futuro. No es que quiera presionarte pero tú más que yo deberías pensar en eso, quizá aún no hallas caído en la cuenta, pero ya eres un adulto Harry, y debes decidir que rumbo tomará tu vida. Tendrás que tomar decisiones, asumir responsabilidades y crecer como persona y como mago, seguramente terminarás tus estudios y elegirás una profesión igual que Charlie, o mejor aún como Bill…

-Mamá…- reprochó Ginevra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, de acuerdo, él eligió los dragones, no me entrometeré más- de manera poco convincente respondió -lo que quiero decir es que el futuro está a la vuelta de la esquina, y que no debes dejar que todo lo vivido en el pasado te condiciones. Ya no eres el Niño que vivió, ni el elegido ni el Señor de la Muerte, de ahora en adelante sólo eres Harry Potter.

-Gracias señ… Molly, gracias de verdad. Sólo desearía que todo el mundo pudiera verlo de la misma forma que tú.

Silencio incómodo.

-Mira el lado positivo- argumentó Ginny abrazándolo -si algo bueno podemos rescatar de toda la mugre que nos tocó vivir, es que ahora podremos vivir nuestro último año de Hogwarts juntos, y así no tendremos que estar tanto tiempo separados- explicó y besó a su novio en la mejilla.

Molly sonrió complacida ante esa bella imagen que la remontaba a tiempos de antaño donde vivían el amor joven con Arthur, contrastando bastante con la actitud que tomaban los hermanos al ver a Ginny rondando a Harry.

-Sí, quizá- dijo Harry bastante confundido -Aún no tengo certeza de lo que haré. En realidad no tengo certeza de nada. Bueno, salvo de una cosa de la que estoy completamente seguro- y tomó la mano de Ginny con fuerza, y se miraron el uno al otro como si nada ni nadie más importase.

Tuvieron una cena variada y deliciosa hasta que ninguno de los cuatro pudo comer un bocado más, Percy cumplió con su palabra y no apareció, lo mismo con Arthur. George dijo que no tenía apetito y se negó a abandonar su cuarto, realmente no insistieron demasiado se debe admitir.

Tras una extensa sobremesa donde se habló mucho pero no se dijo nada cada uno regresó a su cuarto. Harry se desvistió nuevamente y tuvo su cita de reencuentro con la cama, pero como era natural esperar, no tenía una gota de sueño. Y allí quedó insomne hasta altas horas de la noche, cambiando constantemente de posición y sin ningún entretenimiento mejor que observar el techo y pensar. Y pensó.

Las palabras de Molly habían quedado en su mente sin intención de irse pronto. "Debes decidir que rumbo tomará tu vida. Tendrás que tomar decisiones, asumir responsabilidades".

Tomar decisiones… Y sin reflexionarlo demasiado, pues tenía una corazonada y Harry era de los que creía que cuando el corazón habla la mente debe obedecer, tomó una decisión. La primer decisión del nuevo Harry Potter.


	2. Nuevas direcciones

CAPÍTULO II: NUEVAS DIRECCIONES

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Harry admitió abiertamente que iba a mudarse al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Oh no! ¿Es por lo que te dije ayer, verdad? Nunca fue mi intención Harry. Tú puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras- dijo atropelladamente Molly Weasley.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Molly, mi casa es tu casa joven Harry. No hay necesidad de que te vayas- acotó Arthur que había dejado el trabajo al menos por unas horas.

-¡Nada de eso, tú te quedas aquí! -imperó Ron.

Sólo Ginny se limitó a mirar, no por comprensión, sino porque aquello le cayó como una bomba.

-No, Molly, mi decisión no tiene que ver con la charla que tuvimos, bueno, en partes si, pero no quiero decir que sentí forzado a irme ni nada por el estilo. Sé que siempre seré bienvenido aquí, pero he estado pensando en lo que dijiste sobre crecer y seguir adelante. Creo que lo expresaste como nadie lo habría hecho, ya no tengo encima las presiones de mi pasado, así que quiero empezar de nuevo, y siendo ya mayor de edad me parece que es hora de que deje de abusar de su hospitalidad y comience a vivir la vida de adulto.

-Oh Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres esperar un poco más? No quiero que te vayas tan pronto -dijo respondió Molly con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-La decisión ya está tomada, dejaré La Madriguera en unos pocos días. Vamos arriba el ánimo -decía el muchacho de los lentes-. No es una despedida sino un hasta luego, los vendré a visitar muy seguido, pues tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo -disparó pasando la vista sobre todos los Weasley presentes y clavándola en Ginny, cosa que aún por aquel entonces todavía inquietaba a Ron.

-Pe… -masculló la ama de casa.

-Déjalo Molly, Harry ya es mayor de edad y está en todo su derecho a irse a vivir a la casa que le pertenece por derecho, así que no tenemos porque entrometernos -dijo Arthur segundando a Harry, el calvo caballero sabía por vía propia lo que era irse a vivir sólo la satisfacción que eso trae, pues de muy joven dejó la casa de sus padres para llevarse a Molly a esa pintoresca vivienda en el campo.

La segunda madre de Harry calló resignada, lo mismo hizo Ron, pero más por apoyo a su mejor amigo que por resignación, le agradaba la idea y, de forma sana, envidiaba la privacidad y libertad con la que su amigo contaría de ahora en adelante.

-Pero estarás solo Harry, ¿Quién cuidará la casa cuando vuelvas al colegio? Si algo sobra en este mundo son loquitos capaces de allanar la casa del famoso Harry Potter para vender sus cosas en el mercado negro -ahora el turno de Ginny de intentar frenar aquella inevitable situación. Harry no supo que decir por unos momentos, pues francamente no había pensando en eso. Hasta que de pronto recordó a la desagradable pero leal y servicial criatura que ahora pertenecía también a su patrimonio.

-Pues en mi ausencia estará Kreacher, ese elfo cabeza dura daría la vida y volvería de la muerte sólo para darla de nuevo si eso fuera necesario para defender la casa donde sirvió toda su vida.

Ginny calló y dejó la habitación enfadada. Harry atinó a seguirla pero Molly lo detuvo.

-Déjala Harry, yo iré, este asunto debe resolverse entre mujeres. Espero que entiendas –explicó la señora mientras Harry asentía.

Tras ver que su esposa ya estaba lejos, Arthur se acercó a y le dio la mano al muchacho de forma firme pero amigable.

-Felicidades Harry, es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar. Aunque extrañaré verte por aquí sé que el ser independiente te hará aún mejor persona de lo que ya eres. Con el tiempo las chicas también se pondrán felices por ti, es cuestión de esperar que lo acepten. Oh, debiste ver como se puso Molly cuando Bill le dijo que iría a trabajar a Egipto, lloró una semana completa.

Los tres hombres allí presentes rieron un buen rato.

-¿Entonces cuando te vas, Harry? -cuestionó Ron.

-Aún no lo sé con certeza, pero será dentro de un par de semanas, primero quiero dejar todo en orden. Por cierto Ron, necesitaré que me prestes a Pig, quiero enviarle una carta a la profesora Mcgonagall para pedirle que me envíe aquí a Kreacher tan pronto como sea posible.

Y así fue. La pequeña pero incansable lechuza de Ron envió la carta a Hogwarts que estaba en pleno proyecto de reconstrucción, dirigido por la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, y tres días después en la puerta de la Madriguera se hallaba el viejo elfo doméstico con su mayor tesoro, el relicario de Regulus Black, colgado al cuello.

De allí el talentoso mago y su sirviente se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon y viajaron directamente a Gringotts. Harry sacó una suculenta suma de galeones, que realmente no le representaban mucho gasto, pues contaba aún con toda la fortuna de su familia y la que heredó de los Black.

-Kreacher, volverás a Grimmauld Place, te lo has ganado.

Al oír esto el elfo se puso a saltar como loco y Harry lo vio sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Cuando logró calmarlo continuó hablando.

-Yo también iré a vivir allí en un tiempo, pero primero quiero que pongas todo en orden. Aquí tienes dinero, úsalo como te parezca conveniente y asegúrate de que la casa quede completamente limpia y arreglada. Sin pestes, sin criaturas, sin agujeros en el piso, que vuelva al esplendor que algún día supo tener. Oh, y ten cuidado, aún podría quedar alguna trampa oculta de Ojoloco, revisa con cautela.

Kreacher lo observa totalmente conmovido, de pronto una lágrima corrió por su rostro y se aferró fuertemente en un abrazo a la pierna de Harry.

-Gracias señor, gracias. Nunca nadie dejó a Kreacher tener dinero, Kreacher vuelve a ser feliz, como en los días del amo Regulus.

-De nada Kreacher… Suéltame por favor. Ahora regresaré a casa de los Weasley y allí me quedaré hasta que esté todo listo. Cuando termines por favor ve a verme allí.

-Sí, mi amo -respondió el elfo aún lloroso, y le recordó a Harry más al pequeño y sentimental Dobby que al viejo y decrépito Kreacher que solía conocer.

Se despidieron y cada uno continuó por su cuenta, antes de volver Harry decidió dar un paseo por el callejón para recordar los viejos tiempos. Pasó por la eterna tienda de varitas del señor Ollivander. De la puerta del recinto colgaba un letrero que anunciaba la pronta reapertura del negocio más antiguo de aquel paseo de compras.

Más allá se detuvo en la vidriera de Broomstix donde por más de quince minutos babeó viendo los nuevos modelos de escobas de carreras y lamentando la perdida de su querida Saeta de Fuego que lo llevó a la gloria del quidditch escolar. Analizaba los pros y los contras de invertir una suma importante de dinero en una nueva, pues ya no le sería muy útil una escoba profesional.

Continuó su marcha muy tranquilo, rara vez Harry había estado en el Callejón Diagon en esa época del año, generalmente lo hacía cerca de Navidad o en los semanas previas al inicio del año escolar, períodos en el que no se puede caminar sin tropezarse o chocar con alguien debido a la inmensa masa de gente que invade las calles. Ese día todo era tranquilo y silencioso, pocas personas paseaban por allí.

Finalmente, se detuvo en el Caldero Chorreante, donde fue recibido por el viejo grupo de siempre. Mientras combatía el calor con una cerveza inició una charla extensa con los allí presentes que preguntaban sobre los hechos ocurridos el día de la batalla final, pues poco se sabía, el ministerio solo dio un boletín oficial informando solamente lo básico. La caída del Señor Tenebroso, la lista de fallecidos en batalla del bando aliado y los nombres de los Mortífagos que aún estaban siendo buscados.

Sin haberse propuesto, Harry terminó narrando a todos los presentes lo ocurrido aquella noche, aunque emitiendo algunas partes, como el fugaz reencuentro con sus padres, Sirius y Remus, o su "reunión" en animación suspendida con Dumbledore. Los presentes no dejaban de sorprenderse al oír de la verdadera identidad de Severus Snape, de la claramente heredada valentía de Neville Longbottom y ni hablar de la tensión vivida durante el enfrentamiento final.

Para sorpresa de él mismo, Harry sintió cierto alivio al narrar esa historia, una suerte de desahogo. Tenía todo eso hiriéndolo y sacarlo de su sistema le hizo muy bien. Entendió que poco a poco iba superándolo. Se quedó mucho más de lo esperado, así como también bebió de más. Ya entrada la noche, volvió a aparecerse en La Madriguera.

Tendría que pasar todo junio para que el 12 de Grimmauld Place fuera humanamente habitable otra vez. Durante ese lapso Ginny perdonó a Harry por lo que nunca debió haberse enojado en un principio y pasaban gran parte del día juntos.

También recibieron la agradable visita de Hermione quien dijo textualmente que no soportaría un día más sin ver a Ron. Además de pasar el tiempo con su novio, se puso al día con Ginny y Harry, a quien regañó por seguir "esclavizando" al viejo Kreacher, insistió para ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible a Molly con las tareas del hogar, discutía de política con Percy y Arthur y debió soportar las bromas de George sobre su entrada al "clan de los locos" como llamaba a su familia y los constantes chistes sobre el mal aliento de Ron. Poco a poco, el gemelo restante volvía ser el de antes.

El 3 de julio temprano por la mañana Kreacher hizo acto de presencia y sin decir nada quedó todo claro. El muchacho tomó las pocas pertenencias que allí tenía (su varita, capa de invisibilidad, algunos libros como el que Hagrid le regaló con fotos de sus padres, la ropa que compró para llevarse a su nuevo hogar y el sweater que Molly tejió con sudor y sangre para él) y se apareció en su nuevo hogar acompañado de Ron, Hermione y Ginny quien viajó de la manó de su novio debido a ser aún menor edad y no tener licencia (Harry la obtuvo antes de la primer visita de Kreacher, pues la necesitaría para poder acompañarlo legalmente a Gringotts).

Al entrar quedaron boquiabiertos, el cambio era increíble, todo era distinto. El suelo agujereado y ruidoso ahora era liso y perfecto, cubierto completamente por una suave alfombra nueva. Las paredes relucían con su nueva pintura de distintos colores de tonalidad pastel que sustituían el antiguo papel tapiz. Las lámparas y candelabros habían sido todas reparadas y pulida para que el bronce, la plata y el oro volvieran a relucir en la vieja casa de los Black. Todo lo que no servía había sido destruido y reemplazado.

La cocina estaba perfectamente equipada con cacerolas, sartenes y calderos de todo tipo así como con un nuevo set de alacenas instaladas por el hábil elfo que demostraba que los años aún no le pesaban encima.

El baño principal, opaco y de azulejos ennegrecidos ahora refulgía como el Sol mismo y gracias a una reforma en el techo ahora recibía luz natural durante el día.

En los cuartos, donde había armarios contemporáneos a Merlín y deshilachados edredones sobre las camas que tenían tanta gracia como una maldición asesina, reposaban muebles de fino roble y seda de alegres colores en todas las cortinas y sábanas.

En resumidas palabras, el elfo había convertido aquella pocilga en un pequeño palacio donde Harry podría vivir cómodamente.

Como si ya no hubiera trabajado demasiado, Kreacher los esperaba con el almuerzo hecho. Asado de ternera, estofado, tres ensaladas distintas, papas azadas y chuletas de cerdo eran sólo alguno de los manjares que este preparó y los jóvenes degustaron con placer hasta ser incapaces de tragar un bocado demás.

Ron, en un viaje al sanitario durante el postre despertó ilusamente al dormitante retrato de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius.

-¡Estúpido pelirrojo amigo de los sangre sucia! ¡Gusano insensato, sal de la casa de mis padres! ¡Puaj, tu presencia me repugna sucia rata despreciable! –gritó con fuerza la siempre tan amable señora Black.

Costó, pero lograron callarla y se alejaron silenciosamente, mientras Harry pensaba que tendría que hacer algo con ese cuadro, y pronto.

Hasta la llegada del crepúsculo se quedaron sus amigos, y tras despedirse maravillados con el nuevo hogar de Harry, lo dejaron en paz para que pudiera terminar de acomodarse.

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá en la sala de estar, por donde corría una brisa refrescante mientras pensaba que haría de ahora en adelante, sin duda tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, pero ahora había uno de principal urgencia: Sacarse de encima a Walburga Black.

Convocó a Kreacher que en un segundo se puso a su lado e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué desea, amo Harry?

-Dime Kreacher, ¿Dónde guardas el relicario de Regulus?

-Oh, Kreacher tiene su regalo en su habitación amo -respondió el elfo.

-¿La misma habitación de siempre? -cuestionó Harry.

-Así es, Kreacher vive el mismo lugar que la señora Black le dio hace muchos años.

El chico de la cicatriz en la frente fue hacia aquel sitio y su sirviente por detrás. El elfo había limpiado toda la "habitación" que no era más que una vieja despensa en realidad, y sólo había dejado unos trapos que usaba como capa. Colgado de un clavo, estaba el antiguo relicario de Regulus Black, que alguna vez sirvió para reemplazar un Horrocrux.

-¿Ocurre algo, amo? -cuestionó el elfo.

-Toma tu regalo y sígueme.

-Sí… Mi amo, enseguida -dijo con desconfianza el elfo y obedeció de mala gana. Comenzaba a sospechar que su antiguo amo en nada había cambiado.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, en la cima de la casa y se dirigieron a una amplia puerta de fina madera moldeada y un lujoso pomo de bronce. Ingresaron al dormitorio principal. Era por mucho la más grande las habitaciones, aquella que siempre ocuparon los jefes del clan Black. En el piso no había alfombra, sino un parqué antiquísimo tan fino como los cabellos de unicornio, y del techo colgaba una invaluable araña brillante con más de cien luces. Kreacher había hecho un especial trabajo allí, eligiendo las más finas telas para las cortinas y los muebles más bonitos. Un espejo gigante, una sublime cama matrimonial y un armario bellísimo, todo a juego, ocupaban gran parte del dormitorio, y en contraste podían apreciarse varias pinturas y lámparas, así como otros muebles menores como mesas de noche y bibliotecas.

-¿Qué ves aquí, Kreacher?

-La habitación principal, amo. Dormirá ¿Aquí?

-No, tú lo harás -respondió Harry con tranquilidad-. Y es una orden.

El elfo se sobresaltó. No comprendía lo que su dueño estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué dice, amo? Debe haber un error, esta habitación es del amo, no de Kreacher.

-No, no hay error, tú quieres esta casa más de lo que yo alguna vez llegaré a hacerlo, así que te mereces más que ese viejo catre que llamas habitación. Toda esta habitación es para ti y sólo para ti, puedes decorarla como quieras y ordenarla a tu gusto, pero sólo pongo una condición, debes traerte aquí todos los recuerdos de la familia Black, bustos, cuadros, fotografías, adornos, absolutamente todo. Consideralo un regalo por todos tus servicios y la ayuda que me has dado. Puedes empezar ya. De hecho, empieza ya, por la planta baja.

Para que describir la reacción de elfo al enterarse de aquella maravillosa noticia, basta con decir que Harry tardó tres días en lograr que dejara de darle gracias cada diez segundos.

El elfo cumplió y libró la casa de todos los bustos, dibujos, fotos y retratos de los miembros de la dinastía Black, particularmente de uno gritón e intolerante. Sin que alguna vez Kreacher llegara a saberlo, Harry echó un encantamiento sobre la habitación para que desde fuera no fuera posible oír nada de lo que ocurriera dentro, por lo que en las raras ocasiones en que la señora Black se enfadaba con el fiel servidor y comenzara a gritar como loca, nadie fuera de allí podría enterarse.

Y así Kreacher, el último de su estirpe en servir como esclavo a los hombres, vivió feliz hasta el final de sus días que tardó mucho en llegar.


End file.
